bignatefandomcom-20200213-history
Enslave the Mollusk
Enslave the Mollusk was a neighborhood garage band consisting of Nate, Francis, Teddy, and Artur. When they began their musical career, Nate appointed himself as lead singer, with Francis on guitar and Teddy on keyboard. Nate proved to be a poor singer after singing "For Those About to Rock (We Salute You)" by AC/DC. After Artur came over during their rehearsal, and unknowingly insulted Nate's falsetto, he was allowed to join after a spectacular performance of "I Fought the Law". Nate was still allowed to be in the band, but was forced to settle with playing the drums. Nate once sang for them at their school dance, but got stage fright, making their performance of "Heart of Gold" an instrumental. As of now, the band has broken up. History Music As of what we know about Enslave the Mollusk, we do know some about the music they play. The band only has three original songs: "Hot Cross Buns", "Baa Baa Black Sheep", and "I Fought the Law". They are barely good at Baa Baa Black Sheep, only getting good at the song by the time Artur quit the band. They do play cover songs, though, by bands like The Beatles or AC/DC. They end up being quite good at "Heart of Gold", as they said they had practiced it heaps, but Nate came up with a bout of stage fright, so it unknown how good at it they really are. The also play "Scream and Shout", but are bad at it, as when they played it, Teddy thought they were playing the theme from "Kung Fu Panda", and Francis thought is was just a sound check. Start of the Band On September 24, 2007, Nate mention that The Distempers played at the Spring Dance. Nate wanted Francis, Teddy and him to make a band. They started there first rehearsal. Arthur came to Rehearsal too. He was a song called "I Fought The Law". Nate was still allowed on the band. He plays the drums now. End of the Band On April 6, 2009, Artur quit Enslave the Mollusk because his parents wanted to focus on schoolwork. After this, Francis and Teddy also quit, since the band wasn't fun without Artur and they weren't very talented anyway. Nate decided to focus on a solo career, playing the trombone. Nate has tried to get the band back together on some occasions to play at local shows or school dances. He often is discouraged, though, when Francis and Teddy insist on still letting Artur sing. In the December 8, 2010 strip of Big Nate, the "Under the Sea" dance comes up at P.S. 38, and Nate suggests that the band reunite to play the dance. However, during the dance the power went out, and the band resorted to Nate doing a drum solo, which ended with him poking himself in the eye with his drumstick, and Artur playing kazoo. It is unsure if the band is officially over, since it is scarcely mentioned in later comic strips. Category:Music